


A Brit, a Frenchie and their Sausage

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cock Fucking, F/M, Futanari, Implied Ball Impregnation, Size Difference, table turning, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Astolfo has a brand new kink to show his Master! Shame he dragged D'eon into it too, now they're both displaying themselves for her...





	A Brit, a Frenchie and their Sausage

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 39.

The sweat dripped down the ginger girl's brow as she was faced with an uncommon view. Namely, the cocks of two of her most feminine male servants... and how huge they were as they pointed straight towards her.  
  
"Master, you've gotta try it! It feels so good to have something fucking your cock!" The pink-haired rider chimed gleefully, while his blonde companion merely bashfully looked to the side as his rod throbbed with the prospect of his urethra being stuffed by his master's rod...  
  
Their Master, the ginger-haired girl named Gudako, audibly gulped as she felt her nether regions throb at the prospect of sticking her rod into those hungry looking holes...  
  
How did she even get into a situation like this..?  
  
\---  
  
It had been an ordinary if exceptionally dull day in the Chaldea complex. Nothing in the timestream was out of order, there was nothing to farm to improve the Servants' effectiveness... and none of them were causing any trouble internally either. It was just... a day with nothing about it.  
  
"Gosh..." Gudako laid on her bed, rubbing at her eyes as she tried to avoid falling straight asleep out of nothing more than a sense of boredom... unsuccessfully, given the way that her eyelids kept fluttering whenever she didn't focus. "There's nothing at all to do..." She muttered to herself as she idly reached her hand down to play with herself a little, squeezing into her stocking-clad genitals to try and pass the time...  
  
Only to suddenly jolt awake as the door to her room was rudely kicked open. "MASTEERRRRR!" The jovial cry of one of her many Servants resonated within the room, while he and his blonde companion took steps inside. "You've gotta try this cool new thing me and D'eon found!"  
  
The loudmouthed British rider, otherwise known as Astolfo, giggled as he leaped onto the ginger-haired girl's bed with a grin on his big ol' face. Completely ignoring the fact that her hand was cupping her bulge, and that he had burst in at an inappropriate moment.  
  
The French blonde Saber, D'eon, narrowed his eyes as he climbed onto the bed as well. "Astolfo, please settle down. Master's trying to satisfy herself." His eyes were much more observant, yet his tone was gentle. He did not blame her for what she was trying to do, far from it.  
  
"Eh? Why would she do that when she has us?" The pink-haired Rider asked aloud, tilting his head towards his fellow boy, who just shook his head at the lack of smarts that the British boy displayed.  
  
Gudako could only watch the two as she silently sighed, frowning for a brief moment due to being denied a chance to cum. 'Well, guess that plans busted. What are they up to anyway?' She thought as she sat up, pulling her skirt over her bulge as she crept forward just a little. "Well, I can't have you two if you don't tell me why you came in. You were interrupting my private time, and I hope you had a good reason..."  
  
Silence hung in the air as D'eon refused to speak and Astolfo let the question linger for the slightest little while, only for his eyes to light up as he realized what had just been asked. "Oh! Why we came in here to disturb Master! Right! D'eon, let's show her!" The excitable boy chimed, tugging at his stuffy uniform eagerly.  
  
"I would rather not, it's one thing to drag me along for another one of your antics, but..." The French lad muttered, only to shiver as he felt a soft grope to whatever he was keeping hidden within his pants. "Don't you dare touch that, that's for Master and Master alone!" He cried out defensively, as a small and cartoonishly violent dustcloud got kicked up from their feuding...  
  
Their Master just... stared at the cloud, a little bit of sweat dripping down her brow. "They never learn to get along properly, do they..?" She mused to herself as she leaned against the back of her bed, keeping her legs pressed together so she didn't think too much about playing with the bulge below. They were going to show her something, after all, she couldn't just masturbate to the sight of their little fight.  
  
She could, however, masturbate to the sight of what the cloud revealed once it dispersed. Both boys, blushing in different amounts as tiny bikinis clad their thin and tender bodies. The string-like outfits did absolutely nothing to obscure their body in any fashion, which somehow just made the outfit that much more erotic than being outright naked.  
  
Only, once her eyes wandered downward to look towards their string-like bottoms, she noticed something amiss. Namely, both boys' enormous members! Third legs would be an understatement, those cocks were bigger than their thighs, and then some... To think boys like them had once been human...  
  
"So... What's the big deal about your cocks..? Is that everything you wanted to show, or is there something special about them..? Like, you're both really hung and that's pretty great... but I could've just gone off to talk with one of the Lancers if I wanted a cock that huge." Gudako asked aloud as she slowly stuck a finger forward towards their cocks...  
  
Only for the rods to nearly snap forward, as if their urethras were ravenous mouths trying to feed themselves. The sight was enough to make the girl recoil and back up, her member throbbing against her pantyhose in fear-fueled arousal.  
  
Astolfo giggled. "It's simple, Master! You can fuck our cocks! They're just as good as cunnies too, I'd know, I tried using D'eon's cock-cunny and it felt amazing!" The blunt nature of his words was unparalleled, and it just made the boy beside him blush that much more in the process.  
  
"Just... shut up, Astolfo..." The embarrassed blonde tried to hide his face with his hair as the Master looked at the two of them, shocked at the proposition. It also didn't help that both boys radiated a certain aura of cuteness as she stared at the absurd sight ahead, a sight that she would be fixated on for quite some time...  
  
\---  
  
Finally, she snapped back to reality. She still really didn't understand what was so hyped about using a cock as a substitute for a woman's pussy, but... Well, her rod was squirming and throbbing against her pantyhose, so she had to do something, otherwise, she was going to ruin a perfectly good pair.   
  
Gudako took a deep breath before she slowly stripped the hose off her thighs, legs, and feet, letting her pillar-y penis slip right out of her panties in the process. "Okay, okay. I'm going to try and use your cocks... but you better not tell anybody about any of this. This is staying between us three, okay? I don't want cock fucking to start turning into a pass time in Chaldea, lord knows what's going to go wrong if you try and make that popular..."  
  
"But it'd be fuuu-" Astolfo tried to protest, only for his mouth to quickly get covered up by his blonde friend.  
  
"You have our word, Master. Now... let's... just get it over with..." D'eon agreed to the proposition, causing his pink-haired friend to pout and cross his arms in a childishly disagreeable fashion.  
  
The ginger-haired magus nodded as she got up onto her knees, her much smaller cock gently brushing up against the tips of her Servants' cocks. The tiniest sliver of envy entered her heart as she realized just how much they dwarfed her cock, but at the same time that just made them look that much more alluring. It also didn't help that both holes were practically drooling precum, just like a properly wet slit would be leaking slick juice to lubricate itself...  
  
Gudako firmly grasped ahold of the blonde Saber's cockhead before she shoved all of her cock's length straight into that inviting hole. She didn't hesitate in the slightest as both her rod and her balls were swallowed up by the hole...  
  
A mistake that cost both her and D'eon a sudden climax. The latter orgasming from the roughness of the insertion, causing his most sensitive hole to practically feel as if it had caught fire from how much stimuli it accumulated... while the former simply couldn't properly fathom that a cock could be so wonderfully tight while also conforming perfectly to whatever had been stuck into it...  
  
"Told ya, Master! See, both of you couldn't even handle a minute before you started cumming your brains out like a pair of dummies. Oh well, I can wait for my turn, once you're done using D'eons cock-cunny!" Astolfo chimed cheerfully as he gave his rod a few rubs, content to watch for the time being...  
  
While her poor french Servant was busily arching backward from the sparks of pleasure that ran through his entire lithe body, a switch had flicked inside of Gudako. She didn't want to hold back any longer, she just wanted to cum and have a good time. Just like she wanted to do back when she was all alone when she had the chance to touch herself to feel so wonderfully good...  
  
The Magus bit into her lower lip as she let the motion of the ocean take control. Her hips thrust forward and backward rapidly, no stop in sight as her breathing grew warmer and quicker. She wanted to cum, and she wanted to cum fast. The fastest way to cum was to make her shaft get squeezed all over in the right way, and that meant she had to get her rod as deep as humanly possible. Sure, she wasn't going to reach the boy's trembling testicles, but it would be good enough.  
  
D'eon could not possibly hold on, so not a few moments after Gudako let loose, his climactic screams were released from the depths of his being... and he promptly passed out from the sensation, a rather heavy load squirting out around his Master's shaft as the contents of his balls were dumped outward...  
  
His Master, by comparison, let out only a mild squirt of cum, but that cum was significantly more potent as it pushed against the watery river of white gunk that tried to force her rod out of that wonderful hole. This meant that enough of her slippery semen slipped its way down the poor french lad's cock-canal and into his balls, which would have repercussions for later...  
  
But, eventually, that flow of thin cum forced Gudako's penis out. Which meant that she was more than ready to take on Astolfo's cock-cunny with her still-painfully-erect cock.  
  
"H-Hey, Master, you're looking a little... evil... Maybe I should juuuust..." The frisky Rider quickly realized his mistake in all of this as he tried to climb off the bed, only to shriek in pleasure as his Master grasped ahold of the flared head of his cock, causing the hole to foam up with plenty of pre...  
  
"You're not going anywhere. You're the one who dragged D'eon into this, and you're gonna cum just like he is." The Master affirmed as she smashed her cock straight into that foam-covered hole, causing her pink-haired boy to scream in pleasure. He lasted even shorter than the French boy had, evident by the rush of cum that tried to block out the ginger-haired girl's assault...  
  
An assault that did not cease in the face of that overwhelming rush of white. No, Gudako needed to cum. She needed to smash her cock as deep as it could go, she needed to let her little wiggly sperm squirm inside of that shaft as she thrust with wild abandon...  
  
The added pressure from the gunk pouring against her cock was enough to force the Master to cum quickly, but just as potently as she had once just moments ago. She arched backward as she fired off a potent ball of sperm that cut straight through the river of cum that was flowing out of the poor British boy's balls, as the individual little sperm started slithering their way towards his precious seed-makers...  
  
As the boy felt his innermost place being defiled, something snapped inside of his head... and much like D'eon, he passed out with a pleasure-stricken expression, cock still painfully erect even as the rush of cum splashed out around his Master's rod...   
  
Gudako licked her lips as she pulled out of Astolfo's cock, both of the boys' trembling towers now drooling their own cum as well as droplets of the stuff that their Master had pumped into them. Both were out of it as they had collapsed onto their backs, yet their cocks still pointed forward for her to take advantage of.  
  
Maybe cockfucking wasn't so bad after all. Especially as she noticed how both of those cock-cunnies were still throbbing and salivating with their own kind of need. Maybe she should give them the chance to feel full. She still had plenty of cum to use, after all, it wouldn't be hard to make a masturbatory aid out of two passed out boys' penises...  
  
A slick grin curved onto the Magus' face as Astolfo's efforts to give her another fetish had paid off...


End file.
